Secret mission
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: "Liar! " She accused him " You know what, I am this close to going straight to the Headmaster and telling him! " "And what will you tell him Weaslette, huh? That you saw 2 students kissing? Come on go to him, I will be there before you and tell him how you are involved in a murder... "
1. Chapter 1

_Secret mission_

December 1, Hogwarts Great Hall

Ginny Weasley volunteered to help with the Christmas decorating along with some first year students, she sort of needed a distraction after some unpleasant event few days ago. While putting the golden globes with her wand, she heard

"Ahem... "

She turned around only to see a Slytherin from sixth year.

"What the hell are you doing here, I don't believe you are in the decorating comission"

"Drop it Weasley, you know why I'm here! "

She ignored him and got back to decorating.

"I know you saw us and I know you tried to convince her to leave me"

"That's correct, what's your question? No Dennis, the golden globes not silver on this tree! "

"Why did you try to sabotage our relationship? I care about her! " continued Draco seriously.

Ginny faced him, looking at him with angry blazing eyes

"If you really care about her you will back off, she doesn't need someone like you! " the ginger raised her voice.

"I beg your pardon? " said Draco offended

"You are dangerous, you and your people"

"You know nothing, Ginevra Weasley" the Slytherin shook his head " When the time comes I can protect her!"

Ginny faced him "Can you protect her from your self? Can you protect her from your... "

"From my what? " he raised an eyebrow

"Can you protect her from your family Malfoy? What will you say to your mummy when you tell her that your girlfriend is a muggleborn? I doubt that she will invite her for tea and cookies! "

"Not that this is any of your bussines, but my mother cares only about my happiness..."

"Leave Hermione alone, she doesn't need a selfish, snobbish, lying snake and a cheater too, we all know what you do with those slags from Slytherin"

"Well I guess that makes us neighbours" smirked Draco

"Excuse me, but I am faithful to my boyfriend!" said Ginny proudly

"Is he faithful as well, Weasley? Where is your faithful boyfriend right now? "

"Dean has the flu, he went to Madam Pomfrey.. "

"Is that what he told you? " laughed Draco "I saw him making out with some Hufflepuff girl in the broom closet"

"Liar! " She accused him " You know what, I am this close to going straight to the Headmaster and telling him! "

"And what will you tell him Weaslette, huh? That you saw 2 students kissing? Come on go to him, I will be there before you and tell him how you are involved in a murder... "

Ginny froze for a second "She told you?! "

"She didn't have to, I was there and I saw it! " Draco informed her " I'm the one who helped you two to escape, ever wondered how you got out so quickly?

"Are you threatening me Malfoy? " she whispered "Are you telling me that you will turn us both in? "

"No, I'm telling you that I care for Hermione and I will protect her!" said Draco with a kind look.

"What do you want me to do? "

''To trust me! " he gave her his hand expectantly.

 **Two days ago**

 _He was kissing her desperately. He was kissing her like the world will end tomorrow. The cold wind scattered her hair. They were up in the owlery._

 _"Promise to never leave my side"_

 _"I promise"_

 _He kissed her again and when she opened her eyes she saw in the far a ginger hair._

 _"Oh my.. I think that was Ron! I have to go to Gryffindor tower now, I hope he didn't see me"_

 _Draco wanted to protest and to curse that ginger Weasel for interrupting their beautiful moment._

 _Hermione rushed back in to the common room. Ron and Harry were playing chess near the fireplace, they looked almost bored._

 _"Hey Hermione, you lost your youth at the library" laughed Harry_

 _"Yeah and almost missed dinner" added Ron and move a pawn._

 _'Good, they haven't seen me' thought Hermione and smiled._

 _"You are right, I have to get ready for dinner, I'll see you there"_

 _She went to her dormitory but a hand grabbed her in the dark corridor._

 _"Come with me now! " it was Ginny. She basically dragged her in to her room. For their luck it was empty, probably her roommates were of to dinner._

 _"Start talking and don't think for a second to lie" she pointed her wand to Hermione_

 _"Ginny put that wand away! "_

 _"I'm trying to figure out if you are under the Imperius curse" said Ginny_

 _After Hermione proved that she wasn't under any curse, the ginger girl snapped_

 _"Why did you let Malfoy kiss you? What the hell is going on? "_

 _Hermione sighed heavily "You have to trust me, Ginny! I know you don't like Malfoy because he is from Slytherin and... "_

 _"No, I don't like him because he is from Slytherin, I don't like him because his father is bloody Deatheather!" shouted Ginny_

 _"He is different, he's not his father!" explained Hermione "I got to know him and I know a lot of things, I can't tell you details but you have to trust me and you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone! "_

 _"Hermione be reasonable! You know that we live in dangerous times, how can you be sure he's not using you to get to Harry?! "_

 _"He never asked me anything about Harry, the Order or stuff like that, trust me, please and I promise that one day I will tell you the whole truth! " begged Hermione and after a few seconds of silence Ginny asked_

 _"So what now- you and Malfoy are inlove? Two lovers against the world? " when Hermione nodded the ginger continued "You have no idea in what danger you are in and I have news for you The Dark Lord is not your biggest enemy! "_

 _"What?! "_

 _"If Harry defeat him, if he light side wins over the dark side and everything you ever dreamed of comes true, what then? You still can't be together because of the other enemy! "_

 _"Other enemy"? wondered Hermione_

 _"His mother! " exclaimed Ginny "What will she say when Malfoy tells her that his girlfriend is a muggleborn? Narcissa will disown him or make him choose, are you sure that he will choose you over his family? Like it or not, blood is blood and nothing can change it! "_

 _Hermione remained silent, they never spoke about what will they do if they both survive the war. He never mentioned his family or his mother._

 _"I'm telling you Hermione, whatever you two have, finish it for your own good! I promise not to tell anyone but I'm giving you a week to get rid of him! " with that the ginger slammed the door shut behind her._

Hermione was writing her homework in the library, she was trying to focus but something were bothering her. How she was suppose to get rid of Draco? The boy who saved her life, the boy who cared about her, the boy who showed her what true love means.

 _Flashback_

 _September 12,1996_

 _"Harry, this is insane!" exclaimed Hermione "You can't follow orders from some idiot's notebook, this could be very dangerous - to go into the Forbidden Forest for a plant only to accomplish a potion! The grades are not everything! "_

 _"You are the one to speak" Harry told her "Besides if I win the competition Slughorn will give me Felix Felicis, you know I need it!"_

 _"Fine but I don't think that this plant is in the Forbidden Forest. " said Hermione "According to my book, this plant can be found only in Switzerland. "_

 _"And according to Half blood Prince I can get it from here" winked Harry_

 _(Same day, in the evening)_

 _"Ginny I'm sorry but I can't help you with runes I have to take care of something ! " Hermione looked very worried_

 _"What are my brother and Harry are up to this time? " laughed Ginny_

 _"It's just Harry, he went to do something very foolish after the curfew and I want to make sure no one will catch him" explained Hermione "Mcgonagall instructed the Head boy and the prefects to patrol and to make a list where every student where this evening"_

 _"What? Why?! "wondered Ginny_

 _"I don't know but she was so serious when she said that" explained Hermione_

 _"He better not get caught, I will come with you to help! " offered the ginger_

 _Both girls were waiting near the Forbidden Forest, it was very dark and eerily quite, Harry was no where to be seen. They had 30 minutes before the curfew and that made Hermione very nervous. Ginny was about to tell her something, but in that moment they both saw something, little and shiny on the ground, it looked like a golden earring._

 _"What's that? " whispered Ginny_

 _Hermione took her hand to stop her for touching it, but it was too late. The golden earring was a portkey and both girls were now in a very dark and large garden._

 _"Bloody hell, where are we? " asked Ginny curiously and looked around_

 _"I don't know but we must to go back, where is that earring, Ginny? " Hermione was so serious._

 _"It must have fallen somewhere here"_

 _They both looked around_

 _"Well, well, what do we got here? Two little lambs? someone from behind sneered_

 _He was tall and wearing dark robes and a mask on his face. Clearly he was a Deatheather._

 _They froze in fear. Where were they? Who was that? Another tall man joined the first Deatheather and they had no other choice except to..._

 _"Run! " shouted Ginny_

 _The girls were running as fast as they could. Hermione looked back to see if they are followed, she heared unforgivable curses behind her. Ginny suddenly disappeared from her eyes._

 _"Ginny! " she hit something and felt a hand hug her it was another Deatheather._

 _His face was so close to her that she actually saw his eyes - gray and clear._

 _"Hermione where are you? " her friend was calling her_

 _The Deatheather released her and she returned back, she found Ginny and took out her wand. Everything happened so fast, the tall Deatheathers were right behind them._

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA! " both girls shouted_

 _Dazzling green light came from their wands. The Deatheaters crashed loudly on the ground_

 _"Ginny, where is the portkey? Hurry, we must go back, there is one more Deatheater! "_

 _"In your hair, Hermione! "pointed Ginny with shaking hand "The earring is tangled in your hair! "_

 _Few seconds later they were back in Hogwarts. On their way to the common room, Hermione said in horror_

 _"What have we done, Ginny? What have we done... We killed two Deatheaters a few minutes ago! "_

 _"If we hadn't we would be dead, I'm not sorry for anything, so please act normal people might get suspicious! "_

 _"He saw my face and...He was so close to me!"_

 _Ginny stopped "Who? "_

 _"When we were running I bumped into another Deatheater, I think he knew who I was because... because when I looked in his eyes he looked surprised... "_

 _"Surprised? "_

 _"Yes, like surprised to see me there, you know? In fact he let me go, just like that? "_

 _"Hermione are you sure?" asked the ginger and her friend nodded "Come on, let's go back in the common room._

 _They saw Ron writing something on a parchment._

 _"Ron! Where is Harry? "_

 _"He just left, the question is where were you two? Mcgonagall asked me to write down a list about... "_

 _"Yes we know and I have to ask you to write that we were here the whole evening" Hermione cut him and begin by putting a silence charm around._

 _"Why are you doing this?" wondered Ron "What the hell happened? "_

 _They told him everything and Ron began to pale. His sister gave him a glass of water_

 _"Ron, please you have to cover for us... "_

 _"So my sister and my best friend is involved in a double murder... " he slowly said and looked at the glass "and this is water? "_

 _"I will get you a firewiskey, I have one in my room " Ginny told him and quickly went to get it._

 _"I can't believe you are still alive! Please promise me never to do something like this, Hermione..."_

 _"I promise never again... I'm just wondering who put that portkey there?"_

 _"I guess we'll never know" answered Ron_

 _"Wait! Why does Ginny have firewiskey in her dorm?"_

 _End of flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was doing her homework in the library, she was trying to focus but something were bothering her. How was she suppose to get rid of Draco? The boy who saved her life, the boy who cared about her, the boy who showed her what true love means, the boy who truly loved her.

"Hermione? " someone whispered

She looked up and she saw Ginny. She was a mess - her eyes were red a puffed, her hands were shaking a bit, she was trembling. "We need to talk, can I sit with you? "

"Of course, please sit, what happened, have you cried? "

"I.. I am willing to keep your secret about your relationship with Malfoy! " Ginny told her " I think he really cares about you... If he... If he saved your life back there in the Lestrange garden... "

"How do you know? " Hermione asked

"We had a nice talk, he made it clear that he is serious about you two... "

"But why do you look like this, why are you crying, did he make you cry Ginny? "

"He warned me about Dean being unfaithful, at first I didn't believed it but then... Then I saw it with my own eyes, I'm so disappointed in him... I actually cursed them both and left!"

"Both? " Hermione asked clearly confused

"Dean and that skanky puff! " explained

Ginny "Anyways, I will keep your secret but on one condition - tell me everything, tell me how you fell in love? "

"I will tell you, but not here " agreed Hermione and they went to the room of Requirements.

They sat on a comfortable sofa with a table full of tea and chocolate cookies. And then Hermione start to tell her the truth...

 _September 19,1996_

 _The bad news arrived quickly on the Gryffindor table over breakfast. It was all on the front page of Daily Prophet "The Moriarty twin brothers found killed in Lestrange Manor by the killing curse"._

 _Hermione tried to act normal and to ignore Seamus who was reading the news out loud, her eyes were looking for Ginny, but she wasn't in the Great Hall, in fact these few days she very rare to be seen._

 _"Watch it, Hermione! " Harry told her when she spilled her glass of pumpkin juice very near to him._

 _"I'm sorry... " she murmured_

 _"You are not yourself lately" Harry said to her in a low, hushed whisper "I know you are very stressed and all, but you have to pull it together... " when she said nothing he continued " I mean... And that detention from Snape? You never got detention for the past five years, what made you lose it over Malfoy yesterday? "_

 _"He deserved it" snapped Hermione "He called me mudblood in front of the whole class and Snape said nothing! Well, I shouldn't have cast that spell on him, but... Admit it, you enjoyed it! "_

 _"I did, but now you have to clean the dungeons every Fridays for the next six weeks. " Harry said_

 _"It was worth it. " Hermione said, trying hard not to smile._

 _(Friday evening, the old archive in the dungeon)_

 _She was about to put her gloves on, when the door opened._

 _"You've got be kidding me! "_

 _"Malfoy? What are you doing in here? "_

 _"Oh I came to take a bath... " he said sarcastically "What do you think? Snape gave me the detention too, like I don't have any better place to be on a Friday night"_

 _"Yeah... me too" Hermione started to clean when Malfoy said_

 _"And where do you go usually on Friday nights, Granger? "_

 _She winced, remembering where she was last Friday night "Excuse me? "_

 _"Friday night, you deaf? " repeated Malfoy while putting on his gloves "Merlin these are gross"_

 _"It's not your business what I do in my free time, let's just clean this scrolls and go back, I really have important things to do tonight" Hermione told him in an annoyed manner._

 _After a few moments of silence Malfoy looked at her and said in a very serious tone_

 _"I know, Granger! "_

 _She faced him and swallowed "You know what? "_

 _"Let's stop playing games" he smirked "Don't act so innocent, I'm not stupid! "_

 _Hermione started to panic, how was that possible, how did he know? Who else knows?_

 _"I'm not playing any games, Malfoy... Let's get this over with... " her heart beat rose and started beating at a rapid rate._

 _He came closer to her "Yes, let's get this over with, you are horrible at keeping secrets, Granger!"_

'' _Like I'm telling you my secrets?" she groaned, trying very hard to look indifferent_

" _You don't have to , I know it already" he said so calmly, that scared the hell out of her. That was the last thing she needed, to be blackmailed by Malfoy or worst- to go to Azkaban at the age of 17._

" _You want me to congratulate you out loud, Granger? " he looked at her, but his face was impossible to read, that was it, there was no way out…_

" _I know it's your birthday today " he added "So you can go now"_

 _"I can go? " she repeated shocked and then sighed in relief._

 _"Yeah, I'll clean this up today, consider it as a present from me, just go... " he waved his hand_

 _"What a lovely present - to tell Snape that I left the dungeon instead of cleaning" Hermione sarcastically told him "I don't believe you"_

 _"I don't blame you " he winked and turned around starting with the cleaning._

 _End of flashback_

 _September 26, 1996_

 _Hermione was sitting alone near the fireplace, thinking about her conversation with Ginny, who assured her that she wasn't avoiding her, it was just she and Dean Thomas started to date. That was a relief to Hermione, because she was begining to worry about stupid things lately, like Ginny avoiding her, or people whispering gossips about her, or her jumping when Lavender asked "What is your secret, Hermione… I mean…for your hair, it's not bushy anymore?" She needed to calm down. she needed to talk to somebody, to share that horrible secret to someone who did the same crime, she felt so quilty, althout she knew it was the right think to do, like Ginny said to her – they would be dead instead of the deatheaters. She wanted to forget and to live normal life, normal as much as possible. In that moment Harry and Ron came in, they were dirty and disheveled._

" _Hey boys, how was your quiddich practice ?"_

" _interesting, actually " smirked Harry "We found out why was Macgonagoll asking the prefect to made that list about absent students"_

" _Yes, apparently Mrs. Malfoy paid a visit to her precious son" said Ron_

 _Hermione looked at them skeptical_

" _So? Since when it's a crime for a mother to visit her son?"_

" _The thing is Hermione, that the professors might got suspicious and wanted to see if Malfoy was up to something?" told her Harry with a sparkle in his eyes_

" _Did they catch him doing anything wrong? " asked Hermione and when Harry shook his head she continue "Harry I think you are excited over nothing, you should focus on your lessons with professor Dumbledore and to your greats too…"_

" _I am doing very well in potions " winked Harry at Ron and they both share a smile_

" _Anyway , I'm going to get something to eat and then to execute a punishment " informed them Hermione and left._

 _When she arrived, Draco Malfoy was already there, cleaning and cursing under his breath. Hermione didn't hail him, she wanted to do the work in silence and to go back._

" _Not much polite, are we Granger?"_

" _Ignore me, Malfoy" she told him without turning around_

 _The Slytherin didn't respond and she was greatful, they were working in silence._

 _BANG!_

 _The door opened loudly. They both jumped and turn only to see the angry face of professor Snape._

 _"What are you doing here? I thought I told you strictly to clean the toilets on the first floor and don't pretend you havent got my messige! " said the professor coldly_

 _"But professor we never got your messige especially if you gave it to some dump first year Griffyndor " groan Draco_

 _"Silence! I have no time for you two, just go there and start cleaning " he shows the door with his pale hand_

 _"Yes, yes professor, we will clean the toilets " obeyed Hermione, she couldnt stop the guilty feeling in her chest, she felt that need to be punished_

 _Walking to there she couldn't resist and spoke to Draco_

 _"I understand why he is rude to me, but to you why? "_

 _"And I don't understand why you acting so guilty, Granger? It was written all over your face"_

 _"Well... I... I did a wrong thing and now I have take the consequences I guess" responded Hermione not looking in his eyes._

 _She felt his hand on her sholder, stopping her_

 _"Then apologize to me! "_

 _"What? " She stepped away from him, his touch make her feel intimidating_

 _"If you feel so guilty about what happened, apologize to me, you cursed me, I still feel that pain in my..."_

 _"You have to apologize first, you called me a mudblood! " she reminded him and continued to walk_

 _"I apologize " he whispered_

 _End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _October 2, 1996_

 _Snape's cabinet_

 _Draco stormed in the professor's cabinet, he was so angry that his eyes_ _were flashing sparks, his platinum blond hair was a mass, mire covered his hands and chin_

" _You made the Unbreakable vow_ _!" he shouted in his face_ _, but Snape didn't even flinch "Is that your way to protect me? Sending me to those fucking Dementors…_

" _Didn't got a happy memory?"asked Snape half sneeringly_ _,_ _half skeptical_

" _Happy memory?!_ _"_ _he repeated furiously_ _"We almost died back there, what were you thinking, sending us in the Forbidden Forest to collect herbs, clearly knowing that the dementors will be there keeping guard!"_

" _Well, I was thinking that collect herbs would be more pleasant than scrabing the toilet…"answered Snape sarcasticly but that made Draco more mad_

" _We almost died…"repeated the blond boy"If that prefect didn't showed up in time to save us…"_

" _You did a pretty decent job yourself, carring Granger on your arms to the hospital wing"winked the professor_

" _She was… she was a mess, she fall first, she was shaking uncontrollably after the Dementors were gone…"_

" _Is that all, because I have some other things to do?"said Snape almost bored_

" _What the hell is going on with you? At the begging of the year you offered to help, claiming that you made that stupid vow"_

" _And you rejected me, if I remember correctly ?"smirked Snape and looked at him with his emotionless dark eyes_

" _Oh, I know what is this about, you are giving me that stupid detention only to distract me from my task, you want me to fail and you to be there to save the day and to take all the credit!"_

" _Get the hell out of my office!" told him the professor with the most ice cold tone._

 _Draco slammed the door with force, breathing heavily he leaning against the wall, the memories of what had happened in the Forbidden Forest went straight away his head. Demetors surprised them from behind, Granger_ _slumped to the ground beside him,_ _he felt the coldness, the despair, the fear, everything seemed so hopeless. After that prefect girl from Ravenclaw sent her Patronus, he saw Hermione shaking, she was clinging to him_ _desperately, speaking talking nonsense, why did he felt obligated to comfort her? Hugging her, he whispered "it's fine, Granger, you are safe now… calm down"_

 _He took her to the hospital wing, she was so gentle and gragile, indifferent that her skin was stained with mud_ _,_ _felt so pure to his touch. Since it's been a while from touching femimine's body, their touch caused a reaction in him. Reaction that confuse the hell out of him._

 _End of Flashback_

Ginny took a sip of her tea, while listening Hermione to tell her how she and Draco Malfoy became friends in the hospital wing few months back.

"That was our first civil talk "explained Hermione and smiled "I don't remember everything from that even in the Forbidden Forest, the first thing I remember was his dirty face when I came into consciousness, we were in the hospital, he was explaining to madam Pomfrey what had happened. She insisted for us to stay in bed the whole week, we had nothing do to except to talk. Slowly he showed me that he can be polite and even funny.

"Ok, I understand now how you became on friendly terms, but what about… what about , you know the first kiss?" chuckled Ginny and her friend blushed a little.

 _Flashback_

 _October 17, 1996_

 _Hermione was eating alone in the Great Hall, her friends were busy doing their own things, Ron was at Quidditch practice and Harry was away, doing something far too dangerous. Few hours ago he had told them that professor Dumbledore will take him on a secret mission and she was worried. She didn't know what was the mission but knew that this was important for defeating the Dark Lord, that was all Harry told them she tried to calm herself knowing that with the Headmaster, her friend will be save. Before she left the Great Hall, Ron entered, dirty and apparently very hungry._

 _"Ron, couldn't you at least first take a shower? " asked Hermione as she laughed_

 _"I'm starving! " announced Ron with a large smile and sat at the table_

 _"What is so funny? " wondered Hermione._

 _Filling his mouth with food Ron began to explain something and all she heard was "Elf, fire and Malfoy lost his temper"_

 _"Excuse me, what? "_

 _Ron swallowed and repeated amused_

 _"One house elf set Malfoys new broom on fire and... "_

 _Hermione's eyes opened wild with concern "is he hurt? "_

 _"Who cares, I'm glad his super expensive broom is nothing more than ash now, and his face... Priceless! "_

 _"Not Malfoy, the elf! " she asked impatiently_

 _"I'm not sure... " Ron mumbled slowly_

 _Hermione went straight to the kitchen, hoping that some of the other elves will tell her more._

 _Entering the kitchen she saw few elves around another elf, trying to heal his burned fingers with bandage and some orange liquid_

 _"Oh my...What happened? " the elf flinched and started to cry "please tell me I promise not to hurt you, my dear! "_

 _The elf was shaking and crying, she couldn't calm him down._

 _"Tell me what happened? I promise not to punish him, I'm a friend of Dobby " she said to others and one of them whispered_

 _"Chappy had a task, Chappy was following the orders, he was told to burn one Slytherin_ _'s_ _broom from the closet or Chappy will be banished from Hogwarts forever! "_

 _"What? But who... " she wondered but in that moment the door exploded._

 _Hermione jumped and turned only to see the reason of the bomb._

 _"Malfoy don't! " she warned and stood in front of the poor elf._

 _"Get out of the way, I will murder it" yelled the Slytherin_

 _"No, stop! " she raised her hands "This is not his fault, please calm down "_

 _"I will not bloody calm down, this meager, filthy elf burned my broom! "_

 _"Yes I know, but it's just a broom and he was... " Hermion_ _e_ _tried to explain_

 _"That broom was from my father before he... It was a gift and that jetsam burned it, and now is going to pay, so get the hell out of my way, Granger! " he_ _was_ _f_ _uming like a dragon._

 _Hermione put her hand on his chest trying to calm him down._

 _"I understand but you have to know that Chappy was just following orders"_

 _Draco moved his grey stormy eyes from the elf and looked into Hermione's_ _hazel_ _ones._

 _"Orders? From whom? "_

 _They both looked at Chappy who now was about to pass out, Hermione took his hand very gently and whispered kindly_

 _"Please Chappy, we promise not to hurt you, just tell us who gave you these orders"_

 _She was praying to Merlin not to hear Ron_ _'_ _s name or any other Griffyndor's name from his tiny lips_

 _"Chappy took orders from one professor, miss... Chappy took orders and then money from one tall and dark professor... "_

 _Draco's face changed immediately. He felt unbelievable rage_ _._

 _"Snape? " said Hermione and looked confused at Malfoy "Why would professor Snape do something like that? "_

 _She felt very disappointed in him, how could he put an elves life at risk by asking him to burn Draco_ _'_ _s broom._

 _The Slytherin didn't respond, he turned and stormed from the kitchen. Hermione quickly following after him._ _The Slytherin was walking very quickly, she barely followed him, she knew where he was about to go. Infront of the professors office stood a 3rd year slytherin boy holding a package._

 _"Is professor Snape in there? " asked Draco dryly_

 _"He just left... "_

 _"What is that in your hands? " he continued firmly_

 _"This is a special delivery for him, but I missed him so... " the boy couldn't finish and Draco nodded calmly_ _._

 _"Give me the package, I will give it to him" When the boy didn't move he said more insistently with a sneer "I said give me the package, never make a prefect repeat an order, boy! "_

 _The other Slytherin passed the delivery and left rather scared and fast._

 _"Draco... " Hermione called from behind, she was breathing heavily because she was in a hurry to reach him " I know you are mad, I'm mad too but first you have to... "_

 _"He is not in here, relax!" smirked Draco and that made Hermione a bit confused_ _._

 _"What is that package? "_

 _"Well... Let's just say that it's time for a student to teach a lesson to the professor" The blonde winked and continued to walk, this time calm but determined._

 _Hermione again followed him, wondering what he is about to do. When she saw that they are close to the room of Requirements, she became more worried_

 _"I'm going to enter, if you want to be my partner in crime you can join me, if you don't you can go! " Drac_ _o_ _told her "But you can't stop me, Granger"_

 _It was a surprise for him that she nodded and entered with him. The room was looking like a living room. He put the package on the table_

 _"Special delivery, huh? " murmured Draco under his breath_

 _It was a box full of plants and Hermione quickly found out what are they and what they were meant for._

 _"Those are for life saving potions, two of the plants are very rare to find, the illness is very serious and if the orders for the potion are not follow strictly, the patient can die"_

 _"What illness? " Draco looked at her_

 _"Its not an ordinary illness, it's cast by a dark curse, I read that once, the name is "morstimulos" if you touch an object cursed with this illness you can die slowly, like 10 months or one year tops and the symptoms appear on a very late stage. This is serious, Draco you must return the package immediately! "_

 _Draco looked at her darkly, he was very angry with Snape, everything he did to him those two weeks were unforgiven._

 _"First of all we don't know whom he need those plants for, second he ruined our lives, the detention, the dementors, my broom, your precious elf... "_

 _"Revenge is not the answer, doing bad things is not right and...please trust me... " she paused for a second and her eyes were tingling " doing bad things won't make you feel better, Draco... You will feel worst afterwards... "_

 _He looked into her watering eyes and his own changed from cold to (was that possible) worried, he touched her hand very gently_

 _"Are you trying to tell me something, Hermione? "_

 _"Hermione "? She repeated_

 _"Well... Surviving a couple of dementors together is a good reason for first name, don't you agree? "_

 _"I... I am trying to tell you that revenge is only punishing yourself for other people's mistakes"_

 _"He burned my broom, knowing what it means to me after my father went to Azkaban! " Draco clenched his jaw but didn't remove his hand from hers._

 _"You don't know his reasons and messing around with so important plants is not the answer. " she whispered soothingly_

 _"What did you do? " he asked slowly_

 _"You are acting different I can tell, you are acting so guilty lately and I suspect that your friends never tried to help you!" He came very close to her now while holding hands._

 _"And what makes you think that you can help? " Hermione faced him, they were so close she could feel his breath_

 _"Maybe I already did" Draco whispered and moved his hand to cup her cheek while locking stormy grey eyes with a pair of_ _hazel_ _eyes._

 _End of Flashback_


End file.
